Teddy's New Home
by Wish my name was Ginny
Summary: Spoiler Alert... Harry and Ginny are on there honeymoon when they find out that they are now responsible for 7 year old Teddy Lupin. tell me if you like it and want me to add on to it and make another chapter


Disclamer: i am not as much as i want to be J.K Rowling

Thanks: i would like to thank my sister for helping me with the editing of this story

**_Teddy's New Home_**

It was two days after Harry and Ginny's wedding and they were spending their honeymoon in Egypt. When Harry told Ginny that he had never been she started planning the sights that they were going to see. They were using a tent much like the one that harry had used during his long hunt for horcruxes about seven years previous. But this one had been decorated with paper hearts and cherubs that gave you compliments every time you passed, many boxes of chocolate and a red and pink bed for two that were gifts from the also recently married Ron and Hermione. The happy couple had just gotten back from seeing some pyramids and were enjoying a candlelight dinner.

"So what did you think about that last one that was the one we tried to lock Percy in that time you know?" asked Ginny

"I think that we should take down the mistletoe hanging over the table" said harry eyeing the mistletoe that was hanging from the tent.

"I don't know it's pretty romantic. Besides Hermione and Ron took such a long time preparing it for us"

"Yes but I heard that they were invested with nargles." Harry and Ginny both grinned.

"I got a copy of the Quibbler from Luna this morning"

"I thought that we would ignore the rest of the wizarding world and just enjoy ourselves" stated Harry

"Its about us, I think that it would give you a laugh. Anyway I am exhausted"

"Let's turn in early then. The article can wait till morning."

An hour later they were still awake Ginny curled up with her head on Harry's chest as he stroked her long red hair, when a sliver otter patronus appeared.

"It's from Hermione." Exclaimed Ginny

Then the patronus spoke in the recognisable voice of Hermione. "So sorry to bother you, you must be having a great time but im afriad that Andromeda has taken a turn for the worst and has been emitted to the hospital and since she is no longer in a state to be managing Teddy's affairs the Ministry has put him into your care. You are the Godfather and since he has no other family he goes to you. Ron and I can watch him tonight but we need your permission." Harry grabbed his wand off of the table and said very loudly and clearly to his Stag patronus "We will be back in the morning thanks Hermione. I give you full permission to look after him. Harry" he looked over at Ginny. "I'm sorry"

"I don't mind but you know that this means that we will have a seven year old on our hands. Unless... Harry you do want to keep him right?"

"Er...I guess I just never thought that I would be a dad this soon." Harry replied

"Harry he needs you." Harry thought about little teddy and how he had no one but Harry, for Teddy's parents just like Harry's had died when he was very young. Harry remembered how badly he wanted to know that there was someone that loved him. Harry's Godfather Sirius had been in Azkaban for the first twelve years of Harry's life.

"Your right he does. How hard can it be? You sure you're okay with it." Harry asked looking over at Ginny now sitting up in the bed. She gave him a look that harry understood meant that she would love it.

The next morning harry woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He opened his eyes to find that Ginny had packed the two suitcases that they had brought with them. They ate there breakfast and packed up the tent and then they started snogging.

"Well then off we go" said Harry as they touched the dung beetle that had been made there port key.

Then the sand hills of Egypt disappeared and they were soon a few feet away from Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione came out of the house to greet them and was shortly followed by Ron carrying Teddy on his back. Ron was impersonating a dragon and looked exausted.

"I hope you don't mind but George and Ron carried all of teddy's belongings into the spare room of your house yesterday." Said Hermione. Teddy saw Harry, jumped down from Rons back and ran towards harry who picked him up and gave him a hug. Ron walked over and put his arm around Hermione.

"The lil' tike kept me up half the night" said Ron

"Ron said that I can come and live with you and Ginny. Can I really harry?" asked Teddy whose eyes where very big and blue.

"If you want Teddy" said Harry

"Are you mad? Of course I do" replied Teddy and Harry was remembered of the time when Sirius told Harry that he could live with him.

Two weeks later harry was woken in the middle of the night by a tuff of turquoise blue hair which was Teddy's favourite color.

"No matter what Luna says there are no crumple horned snoracks under your bed, or nargles in your closet." said Harry almost on an impulse.

"I'm scared. I've never been to a funeral before." replied Teddy with those blue eyes that Harry loved so much. Teddy's grandmother Andromeda died two days ago and tomorrow was her funeral.

"Yes you have you went to your parents one but you were just a baby then." said harry

"Tell me about my mum and dad again, I can't sleep."

"Well your father and my father were best friends."

"And now they are together right your mum and my mum too right"

"Yeah" said Harry as Teddy snuggled in between the still sleeping Ginny and Harry. "That's right"

"Is that where grandma is now?"

Harry nodded. And he felt a few tears stream down teddy's face. There was silence for a while until Teddy said. "I hate that place...because it takes away the people that we love...Harry are you going there?"

"Not right now but I will eventually. And so will you then you can be with you mum and dad."

"Can I go there now?" asked Teddy

"No not yet why don't you stay here for a while and see how you like it it's a pretty good place you know."

"Why did they have to go?" asked Teddy

"I don't know but I know that your mum and dad loved you very much. I remember them well, your mom always had her hair her favourite color like you but hers was bubble gum pink. And your dad was really amazing he invited me into his office one time for a cup of tea and then he said "what you fear most harry is fear itself very wise." You see I really..." but Harry could hear the soft slow breaths that came from Teddy and he knew that he was asleep. But harry couldn't get to sleep because he was lost in thought about Lupin, Tonks, his father James, his mother Lily, His godfather Sirius and his immensely wise headmaster Albus whom all died and whom harry loved dearly.

Harry new that the beginning of his story had been heard for Teddy now was most often found with Bubble gum pink hair.

I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
